Talk:Level 1995/@comment-24693751-20160929081116
20 tries, 1 star (253,560 points), NBU. Played on all devices-iPad, mobile, and PC but finally passed on PC(eventually, still took about 5-6 tries). Btw now that I'm thinking of it, a user was saying to me they thought it would be helpful if people were to mention in their posts what device they're playing on. I usually can tell the PC users just from the dates they're playing where it's not yet available on iPad/mobile but IA it could be helpful since there may be others like me who jump around on devices and we also have a lot of new users. The reason primarily is because in general the game has been so different lately on iPad/mobile vs FB/PC so if people wouldn't mind sharing what device they're using it could help with understanding differences in difficulty, experiences, etc. Meanwhile back at the ranch... I knew this episode was too good to be true! First before I go into how much I struggled with this level I have a deep dark secret confession to make...it's shameful and shocking so I hope you're sitting down��... I used to hate timed levels just like everyone else...but after awhile of them being shoved down our throats, I actually started to kinda enjoy them. But now with this one, I can proudly say I'm back to hating them. This one made no sense to me at all. I tried so many different things but nothing seemed to work. I tried the advice in the strategy at the top and matched a CB to a color that was the same of a bomb on 1 but only got 152,980 points. I had one board where I had such an insane amount of cb's form that I honestly lost count of how many there were but all but one of them formed in the beginning before I blew up the ES & once the ES went, they took the cb's with them. I did have one that formed after which I managed to save for sugar crush & for all that I got my 2nd highest score but it was still only 180,320 points. (Ironically I had one game in between that one & my passing score & it was my lowest score lol...21,020 points). I don't mean these were my lowest/highest scores on PC though aside from the 1st one I mentioned (the 152+k one) these all did happen to be on PC. Anyway when I did finally pass the thing that I swear helped me was watching the walkthrough video on this page. I know it sounds nuts but this isn't the first time this has happened to me! Idk what it is exactly, I think it gives me some kind of confidence and determination that it can be done. As for my game itself, it didn't seem like anything too special except I made a CB that I managed to save for Sugar Crush. And I had only destroyed 2/3 ES but oddly sugar crush destroyed the last one for me and then another CB formed on its own & that's what took me over the target score! So really IDGI, but I'm just glad I passed. IMO, this one was Insanely Hard because it just didn't feel consistent in terms of what you needed to do to pass, at least not for me. God bless you all who found it medium lol. Lucky ducks ��